


Hold On

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt TK, Missing Scene, probably inaccurate medical talk, worried owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: He's too slow. Owen's always too slow these days, but it's never mattered before. At least, it's never mattered like this before - not like it does now, when T.K.'s taken a bullet to the chest, and everything is happening too fast to process.orthe missing scene after T.K. got shot
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put a full disclaimer out and say that I haven't actually seen a full episode of Lone Star because Fox is geoblocked and I can't stream at university. I accidentally became obsessed with this show over tumblr and all I know about it comes from the hours I've spent scrolling through the tag and trawling youtube for every clip I could find. So, if anything is wildly off, I apologise. This fic was just clamouring to be written and I didn't want to wait another few weeks to actually watch the show before I did write it.
> 
> ALSO further disclaimer to say that my knowledge of how to treat gunshot wounds is limited at best so most of this came from googling and so is probably incredibly inaccurate.

It all happens so fast, and Owen is too slow. He's always too slow these days, but it's never mattered before. At least, it's never mattered as much as it does now.

He thinks, at first, that the second bang is the door hitting against something. He sees T.K. stumble, but he just chalks it up to the force needed to get the door open, though that's never bothered him before. It's not until he notices the smoking gun in the kid's hands that he finally realises something really is wrong, but even then he's still too slow at putting two and two together.

T.K. drops the battering ram and his arm comes up to Owen's shoulder, gripping on tight to hold himself up. Owen meets his son's eyes, finally noticing the blood on the wall and door frame, and his brain too late works out what's happened. T.K.'s going down, and it's all Owen can do to slow his descent, easing him onto the floor even as he can feel himself start to panic.

Michelle is already there, pulling T.K.'s outer jacket off. "There's an exit wound," she says, but Owen barely registers it. He can hear someone calling it in, someone else handling the situation with the kid, but he's focused on T.K., staring with mounting horror as blood bubbles up around his lips.

"Cap, I need you to put pressure on his front while I deal with the exit wound," Michelle says, not looking up from her work. Then, when Owen doesn't respond, "Cap!"

Owen's brain finally kicks back into action, and he pulls his own jacket off, pressing it firmly against T.K.'s chest. His mouth moves, as though trying to form words, but all that comes out is a horrible wheezing sound and a dry cough. More blood drips down his chin, and T.K.'s eyes go wide as they lock onto Owen's.

It takes him a second to work it out _(too slow, too slow)_ but panic grips him again when he realises. "Michelle, he can't breathe!" he says, moving one hand to the back of T.K.'s head.

Michelle quickly finishes whatever she was doing then eases T.K. down fully, knocking Owen away. "He's got a collapsed lung," she tells them. "We need to move him as soon as possible."

At her words, Owen jerks forward, trying to get to his kid, but a firm hand lands on his shoulder, keeping him back. There's a ringing in his ears, and he finds himself stuck in place, only catching snippets of conversation as the medical team finally arrive in the house.

"T.K.? Stay with us, T.K."

"Collapsed lung -"

"-going into cardiac arrest -"

And suddenly, Owen is back in the New York apartment, last time he thought he'd lost his son. Only, this time, he's powerless to help. This time, he's forced to watch as Michelle fights to save T.K.'s life.

Eventually, after a few seconds of eternity, Michelle sighs deeply. "Patient is unconscious, but breathing," she reports. "He's lost a lot of blood; we need to get him to the hospital now."

There's a flurry of movement, and the hand on Owen's shoulder moves, helping him to his feet. It's Paul, he realises, and nods at him gratefully.

"C'mon, Cap," Paul says. "Let's give them some space. He's in good hands."

Owen nods; much as he wants to stay, they need to let Michelle and her team work. He follows Paul outside the house, where they linger until the medical team come out with the stretcher bearing T.K. They load him into the ambulance and, as he climbs in after them, eyes locked on T.K.'s still form, Owen is forcefully reminded of their conversation not so long ago.

And it's only now that he realises the irony of it all. That, no matter what he may have said, he loves T.K. far too much to ever be okay with the idea of losing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay! Apologies again if I got anything wrong... Please feel free to tell me. :-)


End file.
